danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Teruteru Hanamura
Teruteru Hanamura (花村 輝々 Hanamura Teruteru) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Teruteru has the title Ultimate Cook (超高校級の「料理人」''chō kōkō kyū no “ryōrinin.”'') Teruteru planned to murder Nagito Komaeda when he saw his true attempt to kill someone, but he ended up accidentally killing Byakuya Togami in Chapter 1 and later executed by Monokuma. Teruteru returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair with the other Remnants of Despair. Appearance Teruteru has a plump body, and wears a classic chef outfit. It is composed of a white apron with a red undershirt, a red handkerchief/scarf around his neck. A small chef's hat sits on his head. He has dark brown hair all over that is styled in a pompadour that noticeably leans to the left, and constantly carries around a comb to fix his hair. Unlike the characters of the first and the second game, Teruteru's eyes are normally two, dark dots or remain closed in the anime fashion. One sprite expression of his comically has his eyes in a style reminiscent of bishounen manga, and thick eyebrows accompanied with a nosebleed. Personality Teruteru is very lewd and usually can be seen hitting on anyone near him, male and female alike. Similar to Hifumi Yamada from the previous game, he can react to the slightest innuendo that surfaces in a conversation. However, he goes much further in his behavior than Hifumi, as he is completely fine with touching others without their consent and he's even been known to drug people with his food. Teruteru has a tendency to place random English words in his speech and insistently tell other people to call him Ultimate Chef instead of Ultimate Cook, as it 'gives off a more urban feeling'. When he is not making innuendos or hitting on someone, Teruteru is shown to be decently friendly and relatively upbeat. He takes great pride in his cooking, as shown by his offended reaction during the first trial when it was suggested that Teruteru's cooking had a laxative in it. When Monokuma appears before the students along with the Monobeasts, Teruteru constantly denies that the things around him are actually happening and dismisses them. Despite his lecherous attitude, Teruteru loves his mother back at home greatly. Knowing she is prone to illness, Teruteru is even willing to murder someone in order to come home to see her again. When extremely agitated, stressed, or angry, Teruteru loses his normal speech pattern and breaks down, yelling angrily in an incomprehensible, country-like dialect, which is extremely difficult for other standard Japanese speakers to understand. In the English version, Teruteru instead switches from standard English to an accent that straddled between black vernacular and southern; while it was not difficult for players to comprehend the text as in the Japanese version, it proved quite difficult for the other students to understand him. History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Tragedy Teruteru says he was born in Nishi-Azabu district in Minato, Tokyo, and raised in southern Aoyama. This however is revealed to be a lie, as he actually comes from an unnamed town in the countryside; a fact he takes great stride in denying to others. Getting Teruteru to be a bit more honest, and presumably less ashamed of his background is the focus of his Jabberwock Island sequences. Teruteru's family however did run its own diner there, but unfortunately his mother had an illness, causing her to be frail and collapse at times. It's also implied in his free time events that their diner is constantly targeted by big chains and other businesses attempting to buy it out, prompting Teruteru to even enter an unnamed competition with his skills to help stall this. Teruteru was very worried about his mother's condition and her will to keep the Hanamura business running, especially after receiving the invitation to join Hope's Peak Academy. His mother insisted that she was strong enough to handle it, allowing Teruteru to leave and attend Hope's Peak. He made a promise to his mother that he would graduate from the school and attain certain success in life, and become a great chef in order to save the Hanamura Diner when he returned. He also promised to bring his future wife back home with him. Teruteru dreamed to even one day open up diners in Azabu and Aoyama, the very places he constantly claimed to have come from to his classmates. He reveals that he also has siblings in the Island mode, and at least claims that they too were Hope's Peak potentials being Ultimate: Host and Baroque Girl respectively. He also claims to have competed in a cooking death match for his Family diner. During the Tragedy Although the details of his time at Hope's Peak are currently unknown, somehow Teruteru fell into Ultimate Despair like the others, before being rescued or subdued by the Future Foundation. Although there aren't any obvious hints as to what he did to others and/or himself while under despair's influence, the fate of his mother probably had something to do with why he became susceptible to Ultimate Despair's corruption, made more ominous by Monokuma responding to Teruteru's last plea to know what happened to her without an answer. Danganronpa/Zero Teruteru makes an unnamed cameo, where he helps out at one of the school's many cafeterias with his being the most popular due to his top-notch cooking and creativity with food. His food however, is noted as being so good and addictive that it feels drugged. This is most likely true, as Teruteru is known to drug people with his food at times. It's unknown if during the events of the novel he was already a member of Ultimate Despair but, considering that the novel take place just before the beginning of The Tragedy, is highly probable. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Episode 01 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue - Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? Teruteru was one of the students who did not panic when they were transported to Jabberwock Island. He, along with everyone else, went exploring after Usami dismissed them. Hajime Hinata first runs into Teruteru at the Hotel Restaurant, where he is seen hitting on Sonia Nevermind. He is one of the people who are actually looking forward to having a good time on Jabberwock Island, although he notes that the Restaurant's food is satisfactory. When Monokuma appears and takes over the Island, Teruteru denies all that is happening around him. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair Teruteru is one of the students that show up for Byakuya's party, offering to cook for everyone in attendance. While preparing all the food, he noticed Nagito, who won the lottery to clean the old lodge, hiding a knife under the table, and confronted him. He became scared that there would definitely be a murder, so Teruteru took it upon himself to try to stop it. As a result, Teruteru ended up killing Byakuya by accident, as he was trying to aim for Nagito underneath the floorboards with a skewer that he hides in a huge meat he cooks. During the Class Trial, everybody all turned against Nagito as he “confessed” to the crime in order to help Teruteru. Hajime eventually deduces that it was, in fact, Teruteru who was the killer. Although he denies it at first, once cornered, Teruteru becomes extremely agitated and loses his normal speech pattern, spewing denials and insults in an incomprehensible dialect. As nobody else but Monomi could understand him, she steps in to translate his ranting into standard, understandable Japanese. One last piece to proved that Teruteru is the killer was showed by Monokuma. He ate one of the party's meat and it's revealed that Teruteru hides a skewer inside that meat. Once he is voted guilty, he seems to lose his will to fight, and reveals the truth about Nagito's actions and talks about his mother. Monokuma taunts him, and at the very end, Teruteru cries out for his mother before he is dragged by the neck to his execution. Epilogue - The Day Before the Future Currently, Teruteru is most likely comatose, just like most of his classmates. The survivor of the Killing Game are waiting for him and the rest of their classmates to wake up. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm As a member of Ultimate Despair, Teruteru was showed at the beginning of the episode busy injecting poison into his foods, ready to spread and killed starving people with his deadly foods. Execution : Main Article: Deep Fried Teruteru Relationships His Mother Although not much about Teruteru's home life is revealed until the end of Chapter 1, it is shown that he likes his mother. It even states on his report card in the 'favorite things' section that his 'favorite thing in this case, is his mother. In a flashback cutscene to when Teruteru first left for Hope's Peak, he showed great hesitation at leaving mother alone to run the Diner, to which she assured him that she would be fine. He confesses he wants to see his mother again, and the last thing he does is scream for his mother before he is executed. His Brother and Sister During Teruteru's second Free Time Event, he mentioned that he had a brother and sister who were known to be the "Ultimate Male Escort" and "Ultimate Female Escort". He would be very irritated about thinking on how they work as escorts for the sake of money (or that is his opinion on their reason) and earn more money than him. These comments make Hajime wonder if Teruteru is worried about his siblings, or is jealous of them. Sonia Nevermind Sonia is a constant victim to Teruteru's flirtatious ways. He states in the SDR2 artbook that the reason he does so is because Princesses are always sheltered therefore they are easier to trick. Kazuichi Souda Despite having no in game interactions, the SDR2 artbook reveals that Teruteru thinks his dress code is interesting, whether he means this sarcastically or literally is unknown. Mikan Tsumiki Mikan is another victim to Teruteru's flirtatious ways. Mikan's clumsiness usually puts Teruteru's perverted tendencies into overdrive and he usually thanks her for her 'services'. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Gag Ball *Passionate Glasses *Kiss Note *Kokeshi Dynamo Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *... *Throw it away *Yes Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Tasting - Reduces an argument to three statements or less. Effective during the Nonstop Debate and the Rebuttal Showdown. Quotes *“My name is Teruteru Hanamura. On the streets, I'm known as the Ultimate Cook... But, could you guys call me the Ultimate Chef instead? It has more of a...big-city flavor to it, you know?” *“When it comes to cooking and love, passion is the most important ingredient. Mmhmhmhmhm!” *“Y-you're all wrong... All wrong... I-I was just trying to save everybody...” *“I'm not believing it... I'm n-not believing any of it at all!” *“Call me chef!” *“Why would you kill the possibilities of your ingredients by limiting yourself to a specialty?” *“They say there's a fine line between cooking and screwing!” *“I was destined to become a chef the day I was born...” *“A dirty tale of hardship like that doesn't suit an attractive urbanite like me!” *“That's right! Money isn't everything! You gotta think about the big picture!” *“You've never seen the sparkle released by quality ingredients... The countless miracles... The sexy shimmer of a fish's eye! The seductive shine of oil dripping from the meat's fat! Fresh, ripe vegetables with their smooth limbs... Ahhh...just thinking about them makes my loins quiver!” *“It's okay if I make an obviously cliched meat and potato stew with no fun flavors at all, right? I think it's a perfect dish for you, since you sort of look like a potato yourself.” (to Hajime Hinata) *“Just because a dish is gorgeous and uses first-rate ingredients doesn't mean everyone will like it.” *“I didn't really want...the sparkling city-life or my stunning success... I just... I just wanted to cook for someone important to me.” *“Ah...I see...I think I'm the one...who went crazy.” *“That's right. The poison caused it to inflame, and it's very troublesome... So I'd be very thankful if you could suck it out with your mouth.” (to Sonia Nevermind) *“My cooking was just... for the sake of making the person most important to me... smile... Why did I forget something as important as this...?” *“MAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAA!” *“******|anj63t&%&%&mama&:[+ --- what7732happenedHanamu%%raDinner)” (Teruteru's cottage post-fifth trial) Panic Talk Action Remarks *“I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!” (Voice: “Unforgivable!”) *“Shaddup!” (Shut up) *“THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!” *“P-PARIS HILTON!” *“NONSENSE!” *“RAAAAAGH!” *“HMPHHHHH!” *“I dunno, I dunno, I dunno!” *“Where would the weapon be!” Trivia *Teruteru's report card states that: **He likes his mother and dislikes junk food, **His Bloodtype is A, **His chest is 35 in. **Mother is changed to Momma in the English Localization. *"Teruteru" (輝々) means “radiance” (repeated twice) in Japanese, while "Hanamura" (花村) means “village of flowers”. *A typo in the opening movie for the PSP version of the Japanese game writes his surname as "Hanamaru" (花丸). The Vita version corrects this. "Hanamaru" (花丸) means "circle of flowers". *Teruteru's execution mimics that of Leon Kuwata from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Both him and Leon were dragged off from the trial by a chain around the neck, then strapped onto a pole in a symbolic fashion. *Despite Teruteru stating that he was born in Azabu and raised in southern Aoyama, both of which are notably upscale areas in Tokyo, when he is agitated he speaks with a heavy accent that is not part of Tokyo's standard Japanese dialect. Hiyoko Saionji notices this, and happily announces that he's a liar for it. **In the English localization Teruteru's speaks with a heavy country accent when agitated. His accent is reminiscent of the distinctive Cajun accent of Louisiana. *During his Panic Talk Action, one of his remarks is "P-PARIS HILTON!" - referring to Paris Whitney Hilton, a female American socialite, actress, and entertainer. *In the Famitsu Comic Clear manga publication, Teruteru's red scarf is revealed to actually be his mother's head scarf, which she gives him before he leaves for Hope's Peak Academy. *After Chapter 1, the "X" on Teruteru's sign is shaped like the food court symbol of a fork and knife crossing each other, in reference to his Ultimate title. *Teruteru is referenced in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls by a restaurant named Pig★Boy. The logo shows a pig dressed almost identically to Teruteru, even sporting the same hair. The restaurant itself could be a reference to Teruteru's execution, which is called Tonkatsu no Hanamura in the original Japanese release - since tonkatsu are fried pork cutlets. *Teruteru is one of the known LGBT+ individuals in the Danganronpa series. He mentions that his "tastes are pretty open" and he flirts with people of any gender. His official Danganronpa 3 description also mentions his very open tastes and specifically states his attraction towards men as well. Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Male Category:Comatose Category:Executed